


In Which Shuichi Dies

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Shuichi goes to visit Kirie while the pregnant women are attacking instead of before it happens. They try to kill Kirie. They kill Shuichi instead. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Shuichi Dies

Just like in the stories, it all happened so fast. Keiko and her blood-sucking comrades had lunged at Kirie, their drills in hand, ready to kill -- and just like that, another figure had jumped between them, screaming her name. At least five hand-drills had almost immediately pierced his skin, tearing at him. And before the pregnant mosquito-women could do anything more, Kirie had grabbed the one who’d saved her and ran. 

An empty hospital room was a cliche place for this, and so Kirie had  _prayed_ that the universe hated cliches and would thus avoid what seemed now like the inevitable course of action, but really, who was she kidding? Shuichi’s delicate body was ridden with rips and tears from the hand-drills, there was blood  _everywhere_ and Kirie had no way of stopping it. They were in a hospital, but leaving this room meant that the pregnant woman would find them.

It was hard for Kirie to care about the blood all over her clothes as she cradled Shuichi in her arms and tried her best not to look at the wounds caused by her cousin and the other women. 

Needless to say, Shuichi was barely still alive at this point, yet he still managed to smile; well, not really  _smile_. It was more of a pained, tearful immitation of a smile, that was almost sadder than if he’d actually made a pained expression.

“It’s okay, Kirie. It’s better this way. If I hadn’t...they would’ve gotten you instead.”

_They would’ve gotten you instead._ He’d lived long enough to say Kirie mattered more before drawing his last breath and dying right there in Kirie’s arms. 

***

Getting home to her family after what happened was almost as unpleasant. Kirie flung open the door and trudged inside, limping slightly from her still-hurting legs, and tried to avoid eye contact lest she just start crying again.

“My lord, Kirie! You’re covered in...i-is that  _blood_?”

“Yes, mom.”

No use trying to stop the tears now. 

“M-mom? How do I plan a funeral?”

“Oh dear, Kirie, what on earth happened? Are you injured, or...? A  _funeral_? Kirie, what’s going on?”

Quite irritating, how bawling one’s eyes out could interrupt one’s speech. But even if she weren’t crying, Kirie supposed it might still be difficult to say it out loud. 

“ _He’s_  dead, mom.  _Shuichi’s dead_.”

What followed was quite possibly the most tragic several hours of Kirie’s life, trying to explain what excatly happened without hyperventilating, her parents shocked beyond words, and even Mitsuo some degree of less than happy. None of the Goshimas slept that night.

***

Kurozu-Cho was a small town. News spreads quickly in small towns. By the next day, almost everybody had heard somehow that the infamous recluse Shuichi Saito had passed away. There were many different stories about exactly how it had happened; some said it was suicide, others said murder, yet others suggested the cause of death was supernatural, but no matter the story, everyone knew he was gone. 

Kirie’s classmates were quite sympathetic when she came to school, but aside from them, it seemed like people found Shuichi’s death more interesting than tragic. Even when the truth inevitably came out that he’d gotten between Kirie and a group of viscious murderers, it was just another weird death and not something to really be sad about. Worse, Kirie actually heard some less-than-nice comments in the streets.

“’Bout time another Saito did something crazy and died doing it. It’s been almost a whole month since Yukie!”

“I wonder how much the town will brighten up without him around yelling about curses?”

“Shuichi Saito is dead? Cue our tourism situation finally getting better.”

And Kirie had to resist the urge to punch each and every one of the commenters. How  _dare_ they talk about someone like that, especially a dead teenager. Though she wasn’t a violent person, Kirie sometimes couldn’t help but wish she had the audacity to sock those guys.

Four days after he died, Shuichi’s funeral was held. Kirie and her family were there, along with Shiho, and a guy from Midoriyama-Shi called Takeshi Kurosawa who apparently was a close friend of Shuichi’s. Six people.  _Six_. Not that anyone really expected many people to show up. Shuichi hadn’t been very well-liked in Kurozu-Cho, the general public saw him as either a freak, a nuisance, a stupid dropout, or all of the above. Kirie was actually  _glad_ hardly anyone showed up; she knew he would have preferred to have six people who actually liked him come to his funeral than fifty plus people who all secretly hated him. But the low attendance still felt depressive.

The eyes of the six people present kept flitting to the sky, where a gigantic spiral of smoke and ash from the crematorium usually formed. But it didn’t. The  
cremation started and ended, as did the bone-picking ceremony, and no spirals were seen. Instead, something else about equally strange happened.

The grass which was usually curled into a spiral uncurled. The small spirals coming off some of the clouds lost their form. Takeshi’s hair straightened, and so did Mrs. Goshima’s and Yasuo’s. The small whirlwinds that were usually ever-present all over town ceased immediately, the numerous whirlpools disappeared from the streams and the ocean. For almost two hours as Shuichi’s body burned, some things stopped being spirals. No intimidating smoke spiral appeared in the sky that day.

For the first time in her life, Kirie saw Kurozu-Cho without spirals.  
Three weeks later, the Goshima family moved to Midoriyama-Shi and were never heard from in Kurozu-Cho again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shuichi and Kirie die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685003) by [NOT_Kirie_Goshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima)




End file.
